Feliz Cumpleaños
by SayurixSW
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Tanyuu sólo se levanta ese día para tramitar su re-inscripción en el instituto, ignora totalmente la sorpresa que le están preparando.


¡Bienvenidas! :) Este One-Shot está dedicado a una amiga ¡Pasen por su canal! - Tanyuu CMD - sube fanfics de CMD n.n/

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

 **~ 0 ~ Feliz cumpleaños ~ 0 ~**

* * *

A pesar de que estaban a comienzos de marzo cuando el clima era caluroso aún las mañanas eran frías, ya había empezado esa época del año donde salías con kilos de ropa encima y volvías con ella colgando en los brazos.

El pasillo estaba desierto lo cual era buena señal, las clases naturalmente no habían comenzado aún pero tenía que tramitar su re-inscripción, esa era la única y valida razón para salir de su casa, (y de su cama), con semejante frío. Esperaba que el trámite fuese raído para volver y quizás dormir un poco más, aunque por otro lado también esperaba cruzarse a sus amigos y por supuesto con él…

Se quitó el grueso abrigo cuando llegó a la sala de delegados, sin embargo aún tenía un poleron con cuello tortuga abrigándola. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que se asomó, adentro había sólo un puñado de alumnos haciendo fila en dos escritorios, no conocía a ninguno de ellos salvo sus compañeros de clases que siendo delegados ayudaban a los profesores con el papeleo.

Le sonrió a Nathaniel y Melody cuando fue su turno luego de esperar unos minutos.

-Buenos días Tanyuu – Le sonrió abiertamente Melody.  
-Hola, ¿Cómo pasaste el verano? – preguntó recuperando algo de ánimo al ver a su amiga.  
Melody había pasado las vacaciones en casa de unos familiares en el extranjero, por lo que no había podido verla en esos meses.

-Muy bien, traje muchos recuerdos y fotos – respondió mientras recibía el sobre transparente donde estaban todos sus papeles.

Nathaniel al lado de la castaña tramitaba la inscripción de otro estudiante, el apenas le había dirigido una sonrisa sin desconcentrarse de su tarea. Melody le dio una rápida ojeada a su planilla hasta que su sonrisa se borró de su rostro preocupándola, se preocupó más aun cuando la chica abrió grande sus ojos azules como si acabara de leer algo horrible.

-¿Mel? – preguntó insegura.

La nombrada pareció volver a la realidad y forzó una sonrisa mientras le daba el cuaderno de notificaciones de ese año y un pase de estudiante.  
-Todo en orden, Quizás podrías ir a mi casa hoy para ponernos al corriente.

Tanyuu revisó mentalmente su agenda, pero no tenía nada que hacer por el resto del día y pensar en pasar tiempo con su amiga la animó.

-Claro, incluso podemos llamar a las demás si no te molesta.  
-¡Claro que no! – respondió Melody en seguida.  
-Entonces nos vemos en tu casa – Dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano.  
-Claro, me encargaré de avisarle a las demás. Nos vemos a las 6 – dijo en alto para que la escuchase.

Tanyuu ya iba de salida cuando saludó también con un gesto con la mano a Nathaniel.

-¡Allí nos vemos!

Melody se apresuró a teclear algo en su teléfono cuando Tanyuu estuvo fuera de su vista antes de continuar con las inscripciones.

* * *

Ya de regreso en su casa en seguida notó que estaba vacía, sus padres como todos los días estaban en el trabajo y había salido tan temprano al instituto que no los había visto antes de que se fueran. Sobre la mesada había un gran desayuno que la hizo sonreír, era de esos que venían en una canasta con un juego de té y llena de dulces, al lado una nota con la letra inconfundible de su madre y muchos corazones.

Le confundía un poco el gesto pero no iba a quejarse por lo que sacó el juego de té con su nombre de la canasta y decidió envolver otra vez todo lo demás para llevarlo más tarde a lo de Melody y compartirlo con sus amigas.  
Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se sentó para leer la nota, pero en ese momento escuchó el timbre y rápidamente se levantó para atender. Para su sorpresa era un hombre del correo que tenía un paquete para ella, este era de parte de su tía Agatha. Extrañada lo dejó en la mesa para volver su atención a la nota, se volvió a sentar pero en un mal movimiento de su mano volcó el vaso derramando todo sobre la pequeña hoja de papel dejándola toda borrosa.

Alarmada y algo molesta limpió todo rápidamente antes de servirse otro vaso y subir a su cuarto con el paquete. Ya sentada en su cama abrió la caja mediana envuelta con papel madera, sonrió al ver un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, era precioso. Le emocionó recibir semejante regalo, buscó alguna carta pero el paquete solo contenía el atuendo. Suspiró, a lo mejor a su tía se le había olvidado otra vez colocar la nota.

Con el vestido en mano se acercó al espejo y se lo midió por encima de la ropa, le gustaba mucho, en si le gustaba todo lo verde porque siempre lo asociaba con Lysandro, a él también le gustaba el verde. Incluso quizá amaba el verde por que al chico del que estaba locamente enamorada le gustaba.

Lo observó bien deleitándose con la belleza de la prenda, los detalles de flores bordadas con lentejuelas le daban un toque delicado sin llegar a ser exagerado.  
Pensó en su victoriano, le gustaría mucho que el la viese en ese vestido, lamentablemente no era el tipo de vestido que llevarías al instituto para un día de clases. En su cabeza no hallaba un momento bueno para poder lucirlo, lo colocó en una percha y lo colgó en la cara exterior del ropero quedando exhibido en la habitación, quería mostrárselo a su mamá ni bien llegara.

Así decidió seguir su plan original y se puso el pijama que había dejado abandonado en la mañana para dormir unas cuantas horas más.

Cuando despertó la casa seguía en silencio, miró el reloj al lado de su cama y notó que eran ya las 4 pm, se levantó de un salto de la cama alarmada ¡¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto?! Casi corrió tropezándose al baño para darse una ducha, en tiempo record se peinó el cabello en una trenza medio húmeda, se aseguró del clima antes de vestirse con un vestido blanco casual y unas zapatillas negras.

Le parecía el colmo que después de una mañana helada la tarde estuviera calurosa, y peor aún se esperaba que la noche fuese igual de calurosa. Sólo para empeorar seguramente la mañana siguiente volvería a ser la era del hielo.  
Tomó su bolso y echo el teléfono adentro y bajo, antes de pasar por la canasta pudo ver a Rosalya en la entrada desde una de las ventanas, ella tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión exasperada.

Tanyuu tragó y respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola – dijo dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Rosa frunció el ceño pero suspiró como diciéndose algo así misma y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Sólo por hoy te perdono, vine para ir juntas a lo de Melody ¿Iras así? – preguntó echándole una mirada de arriba abajo.  
Cualquier amiga de Rosalya estaba 100% acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas.

-Claro – Respondió muy segura sabiendo que cualquier rastro de duda haría que la peliplateada la arrastrara a arriba.  
Rosa se mantuvo en silencio antes de decir algo.

-¿No tienes algo más… diferente? – preguntó intentando encontrar las palabras.

Tanyuu enarcó una ceja.

-No voy a cambiarme. Pero ven, quiero mostrarte algo – dijo jalándola del brazo y cerrando la puerta tras ella para invitarla a subir.

Cuando Rosa entró al cuarto y vio el vestido lo primero que hizo fue gritar de emoción.  
-¡De eso es lo que hablaba! – expresó satisfecha.  
-De eso nada, solo vamos a lo de Melody no a una fiesta. El vestido se queda- Negó y bajo rápidamente.

Rosa se quedó un momento más admirándolo y rápidamente lo dobló para meterlo en su bolso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Melody la chica las recibió con un exceso de energía atípico en ella. Les dijo que las demás esperaban en el quincho de atrás que recientemente habían construido, la castaña se escabulló por los pasillos desapareciendo. Rosalya detuvo a Tanyuu de la mano antes de que ella siguiera a la dueña de casa.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundida, su amiga la jaloneó hasta el cuarto de melody y cuando cerró la puerta le entregó una bolsita pequeña.  
-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó extrañada.  
-Es un regalo- respondió como si fuese obvio.

A Tanyuu ya le parecía extraño tantos regalos en un día, pero lo abrió igualmente emocionada, porque… un regalo es un regalo ¿No?

Casi embobada observo la gargantilla con cadenitas y un accesorio principal negro muy al estilo Rosa, inmediatamente pensó que quedaría muy bien con el vestido verde que acababa de recibir.

-Es hermoso, no sé qué decir, gracias – dijo para abrazarla.  
Rosa correspondió el abrazó.

-Y hay otra sorpresa- dijo sacando el vestido de su bolso.  
-¿Rosa que dije sobre el vestido? –  
-Shuu tu póntelos, me lo agradecerás después – dijo dejando un estuche en la cama antes de irse con una inmensa sonrisa.

Tanyuu quedó sola en la habitación, todo aquello era sumamente extraño, pero había comprobado que la mayoría del tiempo había que hacerle caso a Rosa por lo que se puso el vestido y la gargantilla. Se observó en el espejo del cuarto y decidió hacerse un moño alto dejando que algunos mechones rojos cayeran rizados por su rostro enmarcándolo para lucir mejor los recientes regalos.

Llevaba un ligero maquillaje al cual sólo le agregó un poco de sombra plateada de brillo en polvo que encontró en el estuche de maquillaje de Rosa y salió rumbo al quincho donde sus amigas esperaban.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, eso indicaba que se había tardado un poco así que entró apresurada y grande fue la sorpresa, (la más grande del día), al notar que estaba todo oscuro y que en realidad no había nadie esperándola.  
Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando de la nada unas puertas a un costado se abre y de allí salieron sus padres llevando una torta con velas y véngalas encendidas caminando hacia ella.

Su boca seguramente era una perfecta o de la impresión, un coro de voces comenzaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños y algo perdida comenzó a aplaudir y a cantar preguntándose de quien era el cumpleaños y sintiéndose culpable en el proceso.

Entonces reparo en algo que había ignorado todo el día…

* * *

¡ERA SU CUMPLEAÑOS!

¡¿Cómo olvida alguien su propio cumpleaños!?

* * *

Seguía con ese pensamiento en mente cuando sopló las velas y las luces se prendieron revelando a todos sus amigos y compañeros de instituto. Sus padres la abrazaron y ella seguía muda por la impresión.

-Es mi cumpleaños- murmuró torpemente.

Su madre rio risueña mientras la apretujaba en su abrazo.  
-Pues claro, ¿No leíste mi nota junto al desayuno? – preguntó.

Ahora comprendía por qué tantos regalos, e incluso la actitud de Melody aquella mañana, seguramente había leído su fecha de nacimiento en la planilla que ella había completado semanas atrás y que por supuesto no había revisado antes de entregarla. Ni si quiera había mirado su celular en todo el día.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse y a saludarla, ella correspondía algo perdida pero contagiada de alegría renovada por tan linda fiesta improvisada.  
-Es lo menos que podía hacer, tú me ayudaste con mi fiesta- Le recordó Melody cuando le agradeció.

Un par de horas después los adultos se habían ido dejándolos solos para que se divirtieran. Apagaron las luces y pusieron Música, en un tiempo record Alexy había conseguidos unas luces de colores, la fiesta estaba en lo mejor.

Tanyuu había cruzado un par de miradas con Lysandro, sin embargo él no se había acercado aun y ella seguía siendo arrastrada de un lado a otro por sus amigas y claro su peli azul amigo.

En un momento milagroso en el que se encontró sola se predispuso a tomar un poco de coca-cola pero antes de llegar si quiera a la mesa fue secuestrada por Rosa.

-¡Rosa! – reprochó.  
-Me lo agradecerás- aseguró antes de empujarla hacía una de las puertas traseras del quincho.

Tanyuu suspiró resignada mirando la puerta cerrada y se volteó para ver donde estaba.

La galería estaba apenas iluminada con pequeñas luces en los barandales, se podía apreciar un lindo jardín aunque no del todo por la oscuridad.

-Tanya-  
Al escuchar su nombre y no su apodo su corazón se detuvo, aún más al reconocer de quien era. Sólo él era capaz de decirlo de esa manera dulce y firme. Sonrió ampliamente buscando el origen de la voz.

Lysandro dio un paso adelante donde la luz lo alcanzaba y le sonrió, casi pierde el aliento al verlo vestido diferente a lo usual, aunque seguía manteniendo su claro estilo victoriano.

-Te ves hermosa- la elogió paseando su mirada sobre ella.  
Tanyuu sintió sus mejillas arder.  
-Gracias- logró decir.

Se sumieron en un silencio en el cual se dedicaban a mirarse el uno al otro. La intensa mirada bicolor de Lysandro hacía que hasta sus huesos se estremecieran, pero era una sensación cálida y maravillosa, todo en él y lo que provocaba era maravilloso.

* * *

 ** _Entonces…es tiempo de una canción lenta para todas las parejas presentes…_**

* * *

La música movida bajo de ritmo para dar a una sonata lenta, Tanyuu se sonrojó, presentía que todo era obra y gracia de Rosalya.

-¿Bailarías conmigo bella dama? – preguntó Lysandro avanzando hacia ella y extendiéndole la mano.

Con una muda aceptación coloco su mano sobre la suya y él la atrajo hacía si para envolverla en sus brazos colocándolos en su cintura. Ella tímidamente colocó los propios por sobre sus hombros y miró hacia arriba para reencontrarse con sus ojos.

Comenzaron a balancearse de un lado al otro, ¿Qué canción era? Ella no lo sabía, pero no podía sentirse más afortunada. Lamentó cuando esta terminó sabiendo que lo bueno nunca dura mucho y se separó de él.

Lysandro rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo antes de quitárselo y colocárselo encima cubriendo sus hombros desnudos.

-Hace un poco de frío – murmuró y le dio una pequeña cajita con un moño. -Feliz cumpleaños Tanya.

La chica sonrió conmovida y con delicadeza abrió el regalo, al hacerlo vio una pulsera de oro con un dije en forma de corazón. Era precioso, lo miró para agradecer y se sorprendió de ver su mirada expectante.

-Me encanta, muchas gracias – dijo para en un arranque de efusividad abrazarlo cuidando de no tirar la pulsera  
-Es una pulsera de dijes. Soy muy malo con los regalos, así me aseguro de siempre saber que darte, me aseguraré de llenarla de dijes, pronto tendré que comprar una nueva.

Mientras hablaba se separó gentilmente y tomo la pulsera entre sus manos, ella le entregó su mano derecha y él la abrochó con delicadeza.

Tanyuu la contempló unos momentos para luego volver a sonreírle.  
-Me va perfecta – comentó y él sonrió.  
-Me alegra, porque quiero que todo sea perfecto hoy.  
-¿Eh?

Entonces sorpresivamente el volvió a unirlos en un abrazo y acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella.  
¿Iba a besarla? Lysandro sostuvo su mirada hasta que sus labios se tocaron, cerró los ojos y ella lo imitó entregándose a ese tímido contacto.

-Te quiero – dijo suave cuando se separaron.  
Y ella sonrió sonrojada por respuesta, definitivamente ese era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido hasta ahora.  
-Yo también te quiero – confesó finalmente, Lysandro ensanchó su sonrisa y acarició su rostro antes de volver a besarla.

Y con ese beso prometía que cada cumpleaños sería especial de ahora en adelante.


End file.
